


Outdoor Ballroom

by frozenCinders



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Lukas has never had to walk across ice before; turns out he's terrible at it, but at least Python is there to keep him from falling.





	Outdoor Ballroom

Lukas doesn't mind the cold very much. He finds himself fascinated by the sight of snow and quite enjoys curling up under a blanket for warmth indoors. One problem he didn't see himself having was slipping on ice.

"Is there... no other way to get across?" he'd asked when faced with the large, frozen lake.

"Not without a pegasus," Python said, taking a short moment to catch his breath after having hastily checked the perimeter. "Unless you wanna climb up a tree and start jumping through the treetops, which, frankly, I'd like to see."

His main concern had been the ice breaking, and he even started considering what pieces of his armor he could do without just to minimize his weight. When he took a hesitant step to test the strength of the ice, he immediately slipped. Python was quick to grab his arm to stop him from falling all the way down, but he still ended up in an awkward position with one leg on the ground.

"Sheesh, you slipped just from that? Well, we're doomed," Python comments. Regardless, after helping Lukas to his feet, he starts walking on the ice. He manages to keep his balance and Lukas assumes that first step of his was a fluke.

When he tries to follow Python, though, he almost falls again within seconds. He lurches forward without meaning to and quickly grabs onto Python's arm for support.

"I'm sorry," he says, watching Python hurriedly adjust to keep both of them on their feet. "I... can't seem to get the hang of this."

"What, do you want me to _carry_  you to the other side?" Python gripes, but he carefully guides Lukas despite his complaining.

One of Lukas's feet slips again and his grip adjusts, one of his hands reaching further and ending up grabbing the front of Python's shirt. He finds it odd that he can feel Python's heart pounding so hard. Then again, maybe if Lukas were a bit more excitable, his heart would be racing as well. Python would probably be less worried if their combined weight wasn't in one place, Lukas decides, and he begins carefully pushing away. Wordlessly, Python grabs him and keeps him close.

"I can attempt to walk on my own if it would calm you," Lukas tries. "I'll figure it out eventually."

"You sure? Can't have you getting all busted up by mean old mother nature before we even get to camp."

"I suppose there are worse situations than being in your grasp," Lukas amicably concedes, silently agreeing with Python's implication that he'd just end up injuring himself. He thinks Python's heart got faster and unconsciously flattens his hand against his chest.

"Are you alright? You seem quite excited. Don't overextend yourself just for me," Lukas warns. While he doesn't want to collect a bunch of bruises from the ice, he'd also hate to stress his friend out-- especially one who normally seems so difficult to stress out at all.

Python doesn't answer. Lukas figures he's trying to seem tough.

"You ever, uh..." Python speaks up a few moments later, "you ever dance? This feels kind of like dancing."

"I haven't."

Python stops moving to stare at him. Lukas almost falls again, not expecting the sudden stop.

"Seriously? Even though you're not a stuck-up prick, you're still a noble. You've never been ballroom dancing with some lucky lady?"

Ah, Python's fascination with gossip is arising.

"Well, I wasn't taught like my brother was. I suppose my father was content to surrender him to the life my mother wanted for him, while he took control of mine instead. I never had enough interest to go learn on my own."

"So, wait, you don't even know _how_  to dance?" Python sounds genuinely incredulous.

"Is it... that big of a deal?" Lukas asks. Python's surprised face quickly falls into one of smug mischief-- a familiar sight.

"Here, I'll show you how it's done," he says, and Lukas is too bewildered to protest.

Just as soon as Python gets one hand on Lukas's waist and takes Lukas's hand in the other, they both slip and fall on the ice. Python bursts out laughing and Lukas can't help but join him.

"If that's what the fuss is all about, I think I'm fine not knowing," Lukas says with a smile.

"Gods, we're never getting across this thing, are we?"

They're still not even halfway to the other side. Lukas stands, finally starting to get the hang of keeping his balance on the ice, and holds a hand out to Python.

"Shall we dance?" he jokingly offers.

"Oh my, sir Lukas, I thought you'd never ask!" Python swoons in an exaggeratedly high voice.

Crossing the lake is quite a process, but at least they're having fun.


End file.
